Dementia
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Aomine Daiki watch over each day with dull blue eyes. He knew he wouldn't remember how this sunset was tomorrow. He won't remember much of today actually. Not what he did nor who he had talked to. It has been like this for some time now, for how long, he couldn't remember. When someone ask him why, he would answer, "I have dementia." [AU/OOC] Slow DaikiSatsuki


**A/N: Ahem, let me introduce myself! ^^ Name's F-T-K(in short) and I am a pretty hectic novelist/author with fresh ideas popping up randomly (: I've recently found love to KnB and AoMomo is killing me right now! I read a chapter… 70- something and thought that Aomine can be reeaaallyyy mean sometimes :/ You don't go around and call girls ugly, seriously, that will send you to the deepest bottom of bottoms. **

**Anyhow, I will already apologize for my grammar mistakes and spelling misses. I lay all the blame on my mother language, Swedish, for not having the same grammar ^^ Sometimes I wish to be re-born in England or USA… just to have the grammar and spelling correct… so I'm sorry if this irritate you, but I am doing my best to let you enjoy reading! (:**

**OK! Onto the disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket!**

**Warning: AU/OOC MODERN and T for Aomine's foul language -.- also for some tiny show of blood! :')**

* * *

_**~Dementia~**_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

It wasn't like he was used to this. But moving to another country, well, he took it in like it was a daily trip. He wouldn't remember much of his old place anyway. His mother smile was not so forced like it usually is. His father seemed more relaxed than normal which got him slightly curious. But no end, he didn't want to ask anything

Before the Aomine family decided to move to Japan, they had discussed it like if it was some sort of… well… dangerous and testing trip? As if they were going to test living there would be better than in the US.

He couldn't help but feel like it.

He knew the reason to why. The reason why he and his parents are on a airplane. Why big boxes filled with their owning lay beneath them. And it pisses him off to know it.

His legs itched. He wanted to move and run around. Dunk some ball in a ring with white smooth net.

_Basketball._

He wanted to play basketball so badly. His passion and love for the sport is bigger than anything, discount for his parents.

His right fingers strummed against his black short clothed thigh. Being bored whilst sitting inside a overheated airplane is drowning him in the land of restlessness.

'_God… How will I survive this?_' he dramatically prayed, suddenly finding the outside view interesting.

Why they were moving to Japan was their father's idea. Daiki knew his father is Japanese, making him half Japanese half American, but is couldn't be seen that clearly since his father was tall, 6'5 feet, tan, dark blue hair and not so Japanese looking features.

His mother on the other side is pretty short, 5'5 feet, porcelain white skin and long curly brown hair. Her facial features tell the whole story from where she comes from.

And for the youngest member of the family.

Daiki takes after almost everything from his father, from the tanned skin, hair and height, just two centimeters differences between them.

He is the opposite from his old man. Daiki is fierce and short tempered. He hates to sit still and do nothing. _"An energetic young boy." _his teacher had said to his parents at a PDP meeting.

Daiki sighed. Trying to sleep would probably make the flight end faster.

He had no problem with falling asleep, since he usually did fall asleep in his classes.

With another silent sigh a closed his eyes and awaited for the arrival in Japan.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I feel like stopping here! (: **

**I know it's short but please bear with it, I'm tired as H-E-L-L and napping is the next subject on my personal list :3**

**I hope you found this interesting! ^^ **

**This fanfic is set on AU because I don't know so very much of basketball, just some info from my big brothers, and OOC is because I love to form characters into the personalities I want them into! XD please bear with me!**

**With that said I will soon be updating the second chapter~ c:**

**Review, fav and alert, onegai!**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
